


His bloody passion

by Dear_Deer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Horror, M/M, Male Slash, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Deer/pseuds/Dear_Deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles was his last revenge. And the last murder in the walls of the mental hospital “Mount Massive”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His bloody passion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Его кровавая страсть](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149050) by Мэри Крейн. 



“Welcome home.” Walker muttered, stepping heavily on the bloodstained floor. There, in the dark, behind the door, his collection waits for him. His personal bloody passion.

Object, which he held in his hand, swung as if agreeing with his words. A few drops of blood fell down and thump on the floor, flowed tiny puddles.

A number of severed heads greeted Chris with sullen silence. Monster draws a sigh and puts his burden on the shelf next to them. After his bulky and clumsy hand touch the cheek of severed head, smearing blood.

“Little piggy...”

Yes. It’s something lacking in his collection.

Sightless eyes stare at him in disbelief. From the half-open mouth in amazement flows a trickle of blood. His face is white as chalk, or horror, or surprise.

Miles wasn’t prepared for death. In addition, he will join to bloody assembly — Walker’s consolation. His own madness and his cure.

Chris ruffles his hair, covering the clotted wound, by his ugly clawed toes. Journalist attracted him, attracted more than all his victims together. He was elusive. He was cunning. He was clever. But it didn’t save him from a dastardly stab in the back.

Upshur not have time to scream when his neck struck a kitchen knife. Dropping his "weapon", the monster kneels, carefully picking up the severed head and stroking its cheeks, soiling himself a salty red liquid. His finger runs on thin lips. And after he touch them with own lips, playing with bloody and sticky strands.

Even after the death Miles doesn’t lost his appeal. However, the death makes him better. So interesting. So pliable.

Chris smiles, stretching distorted lips in a nasty, full of cruel triumph grin. Yes. Nosy journalist will be the pearl of his collection. His bloody passion. His mutilated, cruel love.

Miles was his last revenge. And the last murder in the walls of the mental hospital “Mount Massive”.


End file.
